Talk:Alma Elma/@comment-189.10.185.34-20140129182217
the succubus are the definition of "predators over man" i am well awere of that wen i said that i loved her, and i still love her, the first contact that i had with a succubus was on a persona game i got interested on what i saw and started looking into more, and the more far i went more i saw how cruel the succubi race could by and that those portraited on video games were simple witches with tails and wings, then mgq came and i finaly saw a succubus on way she was meant to, a merceliss predator, actualy alma is even more powerful than normal succubi since a "normal" succubus enter a man dreams and steal his life, alma go even further being a master of karate arts and pleasure( though i really can see other succubi seeing her as trash for preferring violence) and i really have nothing against the nature of alma or succubi they need man to survive pretty much the same way we need to eat to keep alive saying she is evil because of her nature is the same as saying we are evil for killing animals to eat, and i don't think she kill every single person she meetsn since she don't go to succubus village her main place for food always have been the collesseum were she never killed anyone, and wath she was doing with the port had the same motivation as wath granberia did at illiasburg, the diference: granberia wanted to prevent a problem to be born, alma simple wanted to prevent the problem to grow, and for more you hate hern i admite alma is very diferent from other succubi and you gotta admit this is fault of the others, for making her fell like a "monster" ( this... don't fell right...) for being good at martials arts made her change in way she simple cant care about others because no one cared for her... this took longer than i espected but let me a little more, look i'm not forcing you to like her what im trying to do is make you see her side of the story, i always judged characters too and often made a some mistakes like hating a good person(im not making you believe she is good, i too know that saying a succubus is good is not very right, unless this succubus is kurumu) or adoring a "griffith", i liked her from the first time i saw her because a already had an idea of how she is, and what made me trully like her was the battle against hainuwele, after that i could say, "yes, she isn't your average succubus she can fight and as i suspected there is a reson for her being that way thoward others". Im not trying to start a fight its just i i always saw some really good characters being hated for not being so easy to understand, and after i saw how alma situation was i said to myself "at least alma, atleast